Skyborn
by ZombiesGoRawrr
Summary: On a clear night the sky filled with lightning and a strange man appeared leaving five babies in the care of two unsuspecting cousins.
1. The Lightning Filled Sky

**Probably not the best idea to start another fic with three lives ones on the go already but oh well! I couldn't really help it and I do promise to keep updating my other fics so no worries on that front.**

**Anywho**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, or any movies or t.v shows which may have influenced this fic without my knowing.  
**

* * *

_20 Years ago_

For a night in the middle of April the sky was the clearest they had ever remembered seeing it. Gina Campbell and Anthea Stonem were cousins living in an old farm house they'd inherited from their grandfather. The house sat just outside of the city of Bristol, ordinary house outside an ordinary city were ordinary people lead ordinary lives.

This night with the clearest of sky's wasn't only unusual for the lack of clouds but because flashes of lightening lit up the entire night. Anthea and Gina sat at a small plastic garden table in front of the farm house, drinking wine and watching the sky, some people would have called them mad for not staying inside but they preferred to think of it as being somewhat adventurous.

"Oooo looks like it's getting closer" Gina said as a particularly bright flash went off less than a mile away.

"We should be alright" Anthea shrugged and refilled her wine glass, "and if we're not… at least the wines good."

Gina laughed and shook her head at her cousin, the two had always been close with their mothers being sisters and neither of them having siblings. When their grandfather had passed they decided to move into the house together, with more than enough space for the both of them and quietly sat just outside of the city it made it pretty much perfect for them.

Another flash of lightning, this one closer than the last made the girls jump slightly, maybe going inside soon would be a good idea, Gina thought to herself.

"Maybe we should go in Ant" Gina said and Anthea nodded in agreement, the two stood to head in when another flash came down mere meters away from them.

This one was different to the others though. Where the lightning had hit the ground stood a man with a large basket cradled in his arms. He placed the basket on the floor before stepping back and disappearing in another lightning flash.

Gina and Anthea looked at each other confused before staring at where the basket lay on the ground. Gina began to walk towards it cautiously, anything could have been in there for all she knew but she certainly wasn't expecting what she saw.

Five babies sat in the basket none of them older than a few months. Each child was wrapped in a monogrammed blanket with what Gina assumed was their names emblazoned on it. She picked up one of the children and held the girl in her arms, "Naomi" she read off of the blanket. She looked into the baby girls bright blue eyes that she swore could have matched her own and smiled. In years to come she would swear that this was the exact moment that she fell in love with her adopted daughter.

Anthea watched her cousin hold the child with such care that she walked over to the basket and peered inside at the rest of the abandoned children. She reached for the other girl and looked at her curiously, she had a small tuft of brunette hair and her already striking blue eyes stared back at Anthea with wonder, "Elizabeth" she read the name on the blanket.

Gina bent down, placing Naomi back into the basket before lifting it up to take the children inside out of the cold, Anthea followed close behind with baby Elizabeth in her arms. Once inside Gina made her way into the living room and placed the basket on the sofa before sitting beside it.

"Jonah Jerimiah, James Cook, Carter" she read the names on the three boy's blankets out loud.

"What should we do with them?" Anthea asked still cradling Elizabeth in her arms.

Gina looked on as her cousin cooed over the baby girl before shaking her head and answering, "I think we should look after them" she said "there's something special about them… I can feel it and other people might not understand, especially if we told them a man came down in a bolt of lightning and left them."

"You make a good point" Anthea concluded "okay… they stay."

_Present day_

I love nights like this.

Clear skies as far as the eye can see making it a lot easier for me to get around up here. Tonight's a Sunday which is a lot less hassle than Fridays and Saturdays that's for sure what with there being so many drunks around it makes it difficult to make out the real crimes from people dicking about with their mates.

I sat on the edge of the roof of a bank with three floors, keeping to the shadows so I could watch for danger but not draw any attention. That had been happening more and more recently, photos of us in newspapers, footage filmed on mobile phones shown on the news. They were calling us the 'super squad', really imaginative in my opinion and how on earth do three people make a squad anyway? There were really four of us but JJ was our eyes and ears behind the scenes, he'd never been one for the physical side of things, besides the boy was a complete genius he was better to us at home keeping an eye on things.

That left Cook, Effy and I to go out into the city, using our special gifts to help people. Effy could control the wind, she could use it to fly and create tornados but mainly to freak out whatever criminal came her way, the public named her 'Hurricane', I laughed when I heard it on the news but it kind of grew on her after a while. Cook was fast and never got out of breath that doubled with his keen eyesight made him a natural with a bow, he got christened 'The Bowman' because of it. As for me? I can jump… like insanely high, I don't get out of breath just like Cook and I'm stronger than a regular human being but it was the jumping that stood out to people most so I ended up being dubbed 'The Leaper'.

The leaper… I wasn't sure about it at first, it was weird having this… identity that wasn't just me anymore. I'm Naomi by the way, just in case you were wondering. Naomi at home but The Leaper everywhere else, well… when I'm in costume that is. I know I know, costumes seem a little clichéd but they help keep our real identities a secret which is great, especially since it means we don't have to worry about Gina and Anthea as much. My costume was nothing elaborate, black skinny jeans, black hoodie with a black denim vest over the top, black vans, black bandana to cover my face with my hood up, pretty basic but it certainly did the job, Effy and Cooks were much the same only Cook preferred not to have sleeves, easier for him to manoeuvre and Effy preferred to go without the hoodie and instead crafted her own separate hood.

But as I said earlier, I'm perched on the rooftop of this bank glancing over the people walking the streets, not that there's many of them at 10pm on a Sunday. I stood and stretched my arms before leaping from the top of the three story building and landing foot first on the ground before launching myself back into the air straight away, have I mentioned how much I love this? I leapt over a convenience store and landed in a deserted car park.

I was about to move again when I felt a presence behind me. It was familiar but not at the same time. I turned to see him my 'brother' not JJ or Cook, no their presence would have been comforting and not at all cold but this? This was, I could feel the chill run through my body as he walked towards me. He kept his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket as he walked, soon he was close enough for me to see the dulling blue of his eyes through his floppy dyed black fringe.

"Miss me Naomikins?" he asked, stopping just over a metre away from me.

"Anthea and Gina have… but me? Not so much" I replied.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side, "really?" he took a step forward, straightening up and running his hands through his hair, "you don't miss your own brother?"

I shook my head "I don't need to miss my brothers, I see them everyday" I shot back "you… you are not my brother."

He laughed a bitter, dark, hollow laugh, "well then… I guess I'll be going" he said stepping backwards "but expect to see me again… Leaper" he spat my name.

"I won't be looking forward to it" I replied sarcastically.

A humourless laugh left his lips before a storm cloud descended, he hopped on as it began to rise back into the air, "the oncoming storm is fast approaching" he shouted before disappearing into the sky on the storm cloud.

I watched the spot where he'd been standing, everyone's going to love this, I thought. I was just about to jump when I heard a yell, it sounded like a young woman… can't be good, I thought. I ran towards the sound, it was close by from what I could tell. I leapt over a small building before landing beside a short girl with bright red hair, I guessed it was her that made the noise and was probably spot on judging by the six foot bloke standing only metres away from us.

"Best run along now mate" I told him in my best no nonsense voice.

"What are you gonna' do about it?" he laughed "gonna' jump on me or somfin'"

I saw movement from the top of one of the nearby buildings making me laugh, both the man and the short red head look confused.

"The fuck are you laughin' at?" the man asked angrily.

"Nothing" I shrugged "but you won't be laughing if you don't walk away" I told him seriously.

"What's tha' supposed to mean?" he shouted "know what? Fuck you and fuck tha' lil' bitch behind you… I'll take you both!"

He made to move forward but yelped when an arrow shot through the air, straight through his hand and into the wall behind him. Cook dropped from the building and came over, standing toe to toe with the man.

"Next time do what Leap asks… alright?" the man nodded, scrunching his face up from the pain in his hand, Cook turned to face me "I'll stay with him 'till the cops come, you take her home alright."

"Sure Bow" I turned to face the girl only just noticing how attractive she is, her hair was the brightest red I think I'd ever seen and her eyes just drew me in, they looked at me with such warmth even though I was a total stranger.

Cook coughed, snapping me out of my staring contest with the red head, "what's your name?" I asked.

She smiled slightly raising her eyebrow, obviously caught my staring then, "Emily" she replied in a voice much huskier than I thought she would have.

"Well then Emily… let's get you home."

* * *

**So who thinks this is going to be good? Cus' I hope it is.**

**Reviews are always more than welcome especially on the first chapter of things.**

**Hope you enjoyed and continue to do so :)**


	2. A Walk Home With A Good Kind Of Danger

**Sorry it took a while longer than I had expected to upload the next chapter but there was a death in the family so I've been writing this chapter in bits and it's also not very long but I felt the stop was in a good place.**

**Anywho! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skins but after I upload this I am going to watch In The Flesh and fangirl like there's no tomorrow.**

* * *

"Thanks… "she said from beside me, breaking the silence that had fallen between us while we walked "…you didn't have to walk me home."

"It's no problem really" I told her and it really wasn't. Sure I didn't always walk home the people I saved, in fact most of the time I would leave them in the company of the police and disappear back into the rooftops but with her I felt like I should walk her home, like if I didn't make sure she was there with my own eyes then I would worry. That's another thing, I don't usually worry too much about the people we save, I mean once we've saved them we don't tend stick around for long before heading off somewhere else.

"Well I'm sure you'd prefer a faster method of travelling anyway."

"Well I could pick you up and run across rooftops till we reach your house" I said with humour in my voice "but I thought walking might give you time to get over that back there."

She smiled at my words making me smile in return, not that she could see mind you I still had my bandana covering the lower part of my face with my hood up, "what were you doing back there anyway?" I asked curiously.

She let out a heavy sigh before replying "I was out with my sister" she told me "and she wondered off somewhere, knowing her it probably had something to do with a bloke, so I decided going home was way better than hanging around on the off chance that she didn't fuck off to some random guys flat."

"Okay…" I looked at her, trying to gauge how she was feeling before I gave up and asked her "so how are you?"

She stopped to stare at me, raising her eyebrow, god that's hot I thought before shaking myself out of my thoughts, "I'm alright" she answered a small smile played at the corner of her lips "… how are you?" she asked.

I laughed, I definitely like this girl which probably isn't a good idea considering she doesn't know my actual name… and she hasn't seen what I look like… and I don't actually know anything about her but like her I did.

"Me?" she nodded "yeah I'm good… in fact… I'm great" I told her looking her straight in the eyes "I'm having quite a good time."

She looked back into my eyes with a sort of wonder and curiosity "is that your way of saying you enjoy my company?"

"Maybe" I shrugged "how far till your place?" I asked.

"You're keen" she laughed "not far I promise… it's like two streets away."

"That's not what I meant" I gave her one of my trademark eye rolls before starting to walk again.

She fell into step beside me again as we fell back into a comfortable silence. It was nice to just be with someone who wasn't part of my family; yeah I see and speak to people when I'm in costume all the time but it never feels this relaxed, even when I'm just going around as me, as Naomi, I don't ever feel this at ease with people I only just met. But this short red haired girl with the big warm brown eyes, surprisingly husky voice, infectious laughter and beautiful smile just drew me in, something that I don't really know how to respond to if I'm honest.

While we're being honest I'll confess that I never found it easy to make friends, Gina and Anthea wanted us to be around other children but they obviously didn't want us using our powers around them in case something bad happened, so it was a bit difficult growing up. Not that it mattered when we were young; I had Effy, Cook, JJ and Carter… Carter, well that's a story for another time I think, I don't really like to talk about him much. Aside from making new friends being difficult having two personas makes it almost impossible to date anyone, sure I've slept with a few girls but all of the lying that comes with what we do makes it harder to maintain anything more than that. It can be incredibly frustrating at times but I try not to think about it, I mean I did choose this path, I could very well have gone off to Uni and become a lawyer but I wanted to do this.

We always knew we were different from regular humans and when we were sixteen Anthea and Gina sat us down and told us where we came from. We had speculated sure, each of us coming up with our own theories for what we could possibly be or where we came from. I personally wanted to know more, I'm sure the other do too but I voiced it more than they did. I'm curious about it, I feel a right to know why we were abandoned… and who our parents are. Not that Gina and Anthea haven't been amazing, they are our family no matter what but I still want to know, I mean we came with names so there must have been someone who cared right?

It took a second for me to notice that Emily had stopped walking outside of a building that must have held about six flats. She stared at me once more with those curious brown eyes.

"Well… this is me" she motioned her head towards the building.

"Right…" I said fidgeting with my hands, this was the only time I'd felt awkward with her in the time we'd spent in each other's company, "…would you like me to see you in?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow cheekily at me, her lips curving into a slight mischievous grin.

"…Into your flat…" I rolled my eyes again and she giggled.

"All that does is draw more of my attention to your eyes" she told me.

"Oh really?" it was my turn to raise an eyebrow this time "how much of your attention is on them already?"

"Quite a lot" I couldn't really tell in the light of the street lamp but I'm sure she was blushing slightly, "you have beautiful eyes" she told me before averting her gaze.

"Th… thanks…" I said not expecting the compliment, now I know for a fact I was blushing and she caught it as well when she lifted her head.

"Are you blushing?" she asked.

"Nope… not me…." I tried to lie but she just smiled and shook her head.

"I don't suppose own a phone do you?"

"Why…" I asked curiously.

"…Because I'd quite like to see you again… if that's okay that is…" she looked a little nervous asking and I wandered why before realising I was still in costume.

"How about I come here…" I suggested "just tell me when and I'll make sure I'm here."

She thought about it for a second before answering me "I'd like that" she smiled "how about tomorrow? 10pm okay?" she asked.

"No problem, the other two can cover me for a few ours" I smiled to myself behind my bandana.

"Well… goodnight" she smiled before turning to head into her flat.

I watched her reach the door before she turned to face me again, "do I get to know you name? or do I just call you leaper?" she asked a smirk on her lips.

I laughed and shook my head "not just yet" I told her "maybe another time."

"I'll hold you too that" she called before going inside and closing the door behind her.

You can hold me to anything you want I though, I turned leaping onto the roof of a building and running off all with a huge smile on my face. I could feel my heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Emily again tomorrow which was a feeling I'd never had before, it felt amazing and dangerous… but a good kind of danger.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know if you don't think I'm getting it write because it's the only way I'll improve.**

**Reviews are welcome... Always**

**Till the next time ;)**


	3. Coffee Is My Only Motivation

**It's that time again where I apologise for the amount of time between updates, this time there was no death but I've had a really sore jaw and it turns out I need a tooth pulled, lucky me!**

***Cough* not *cough* (I'm genuinely terrified of dentists)**

**But hey ho on with the show!**

**This chapter isn't the longest thing in the world but I wanted to upload something since the story is being so well received which is awesome, I'm really glad that you guys are liking it, it really does make it so much easier to find the motivation to write even when I want the left side of my face to fall off :) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Skins, I have however pre-ordered Pokemon Omega Ruby!**

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming through a gap in the curtains. I automatically turned over trying to block out the light and get back to sleep before hearing a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I called to the intruder, some need to know information… I'm not a morning person.

"Naomi it's noon, Gina wants you up" Effy's bored voice came from the other side of the door "I made coffee" and with that piece of information I heard her footsteps descend the stairs.

I groaned before getting up the mention of coffee my only motivation. I didn't get in till the back of two mainly because I was in no mood to sleep, I was happy enough leaping from roof to roof for a few extra hours.

I left my room and trudged down both sets of stairs to the kitchen. The attic was converted a few years ago to make more space, seven people in a four bedroom house was getting a bit cramped so now myself and Cook sleep in the two loft rooms. I love sleeping in the loft, it's out of the way so I can have my own space and it's handy for getting in late so I can just hop through the window without waking anyone.

I plonked myself down at the kitchen table beside a smirking Effy who I shook my head at and poured myself coffee from the pot on the table.

"Nice to see you're still alive" Gina, my mother, remarked as she came into the kitchen poured herself coffee sitting at the table with us, "late night?" she asked.

I looked at her suspiciously, taking my time to drink some coffee for responding, "Yeah… why?"

"Oh no reason dear" she responds sipping her coffee.

I look at Effy whose still smirking and furrow my brow, those two must be up to something, I sigh and drink more of my coffee enjoying the silence of the kitchen before the back door opens.

"That coffee for me yeah?" Cook yells coming into the room and dropping his bow on the table.

"Help yourself" Effy replies nonchalantly while sipping away at her own and flicking through a newspaper.

Cook poured himself a cup and gulped it down some spilling onto his already disgusting green polo shirt before wiping his face with the bottom and putting the cup back on the table and taking a seat.

"James, weapons off the table please" Gina tells him.

Cook sheepishly removes the bow and slides it under his chair before looking at Gina, "sorry mum."

Gina just smiled sweetly at him "just please try and remember" she tells him.

Cook nods before turning his attention to me and grinning "so Blondie…" ugh I already know where this is going "did you get Little Red home alright?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him "yes, Emily got home just fine thank you."

"Who's Emily dear?" my mother asked with a smile already covering her face, well now I know what's up with her and Effy, they've speaking about while I was sleeping… again.

"She's a girl who Cook and I saved from an unsavoury sort of guy and I walked her home" I told her.

She took in the information and smiled wider, if it were bloody possible, "she must be pretty special dear" she remarked, I raised an eyebrow in question, "well, it's not like you to walk random girls you save home… is it?"

I sighed, "no it's not" I replied finishing the last of my coffee and taking a large breath before going on, "I… think she's different…" I mumbled.

I've never been the best when it comes to sharing my feeling but if there's one thing I've learned growing up with both Gina and Effy in the same house it's that they probably know anyway so I might as well talk.

"What do you mean different?" mum asks curiously.

"Means she likes her" Cook says, I look at him wandering when he got so perceptive, "I'm not blind, you two was staring at each other for quite a bit yesterday… pretty sure you were drooling as well" he chuckled.

"I was not drooling… besides I had my face covered… so how would you have known" I huffed.

He just chuckled again "calm down Naomikins, I'm just messing."

I sat up straight suddenly remembering what else happened last night, "I saw Carter" I told them.

"Where?" Effy asked, sitting up straight and looking at me intently.

"Just a random car park" I told her "he told me to expect to see him again and said 'the oncoming storm is fast approaching' before fucking off on one of those storm clouds."

"Could mean trouble" Cook was thinking out loud "We'll just have to keep an eye out."

Gina let out a weary sigh "I just wish the poor boy could see sense and come home" she shook her head "I'll tell Anthea, you know how she gets when he's mentioned."

We all nodded in agreement, Anthea had adopted Carter and Effy while Gina had adopted Me, Cook and JJ although we all act like brothers and sisters anyway. It had hurt Anthea the most when Carter left, she blamed herself when in reality he was just more messed up than anyone could have guessed, but like I've said before, his story is one for another time right now I had other things on my mind… things that had bright red hair and beautiful eyes.

"Well I'm going to do some gardening while the suns still out" Gina announced before getting up and leaving the kitchen, soon after I heard the back door open and close.

I turned to talk to Effy and Cook "I need a favour from you two" I told them.

"Does it have something to do with this Emily girl?" Effy asked, that ever present smirk still plastered all over her features.

"Yes" I sighed "…I'm meeting Emily tonight to hang out for a bit… so I need you guys to cover for me on the 'being a superhero' front" I used air quotes for the last bit, being called a superhero still seemed foreign to me.

"Sure thing Naomikins" Cook cheered "anything to help a friend in need… of a shag" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him, something that had become common practice, "I'm not shagging her Cook… I want to get to know her."

"Okay Naomikins, if you say so yeah" she smirked "…you definitely fancy her though, right?"

"Yes I fancy her Cook… I mean how could I not…?"

"Right ho!" he exclaimed "then tonight you'll go get your girl."

"Just remember your phone in case there's a problem" Effy told me.

I made a move to go shower and do something mildly productive before tonight when Effy coughed to grab my attention again.

"I take it you're meeting her in costume?" I nodded, seeing as I'd met her dressed as the Leaper I figured it was fairly obvious that I'd be seeing her again the same way, "well just remember to be careful" Effy told me "you'll want to tell her but don't be too hasty."

"I know eff" with that I went about my business all the while thinking about a certain redhead and how I was going to manage keeping the Leaper and Naomi separate around her. You just have to keep it up until you're sure she's safe, I told myself, pffft yeah right, was my only after thought, I already know what kind of dangerous she is.

* * *

**The next chapter will be mostly Naomily if not all of it, because who doesn't love them?**

**Thanks so much for reading :D**

**Reviews are more welcome than someone buying me chinese food (which would also be great *hint hint*)**

**Anyway, until next time!**


	4. Balcony's Are So Clichéd

**Hello beautiful wonderful human beings who have been very patient with me!**

**I apologise lot's for not having updated anything in a while especially this story but I had a lot of trouble starting the chapter with no real reason for it so part of this has been sort of written for like 2 or 3 weeks.**

**Anywho! I would promise to update this soon if I knew I'd do it but knowing that I might get distracted I will just hope I do.**

**Also I do realise that this chapter is kind of short so more apologies to be made, sorry.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own skins... I also don't own a PS4... some things just aren't meat to be :( **

* * *

Here I am again, sat on the edge of a roof just like every other night. It's quiet at least, just the noise from the odd car breaking the calm, it's nice. Still I wouldn't mind some action to help pass the time. I took my phone from the pocket inside my vest to check the time, only 9pm, I sighed and put my phone away, this wait is taking forever.

Deciding sitting around wasn't helping pass the time much I decided to go for a run around. I have a quick look around to check for cars before letting myself fall from the building and rebound off of the middle of the road sending myself back up into the air.

Oh yeah, this is definitely better than just sitting around. I smile widely beneath my bandanna, I fucking love this feeling, just me and the rooftops. There's no denying that it's the best way to calm my nerves and after just bouncing around for half an hour I decide to slowly make my way towards Emily's place.

"Not as far away as I thought" I mutter to myself as I walk across an old apartment building, I must have subconsciously started heading here already.

I can already feel myself getting nervous as I reach the door, I shouldn't be nervous I mean come on, I jump off of buildings everyday how is it possible that my palms are sweating because of some social interaction with a virtual stranger.

I spend a few minutes trying to compose myself before pushing the buzzer to Emily's flat when I hear the familiar laugh from above me. I step back and look up as the amused redhead continues to laugh from the second floor balcony she's stood on.

"What's so funny?" I ask barely holding in a chuckle of my own as her infectious laughter fills my ears.

She shakes her head "nothing I promise, I'll come let you in."

"No need" I say before hopping up and onto the balcony, her eyes widen a little in surprise.

"Sorry, forgot you could do that" she said a shy smile playing on her lips "next time you should just use this door" she smirked at me before heading into the flat.

She might actually be the death of me, I think as I follow her into the surprisingly spacious open living room and kitchen area. I took the chance to look around while Emily busied herself in the kitchen. It what clean and tastefully decorated, the off white walls where home to quite a few photographs that I assumed Emily must have taken.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" she asked from the kitchen while I was studying a picture of the Bristol skyline that looked like it was taken from one of my favourite rooftops.

"It'd be wasted on me I'm afraid" I laughed as I turned towards her "alcohol doesn't really affect me."

"Good to know" she chuckled "a glass of water then?"

"That'd be great thanks."

X

"That's awful" she slapped my leg as she laughed.

"I know it is but he totally deserved it" I laughed with her at the memory.

In our efforts to get to know each other she asked me to tell her something from when I was a child so I decided to tell the her about the time I grabbed Cook and left him at the top of an 11ft tree when we were nine because he thought it'd be funny to leave a selection of rubber bugs in my bed.

"They weren't even real" she tried to reason with me as her laughing began to subside.

"I was nine" I defended "and he's always been a little shit."

She shook her head "my brothers the same, he's a little perv though, used to look through the keyhole when Katie or I were in the shower" she scrunched up her face.

"Wow that is pervy" I laughed "Coo-… I mean Bow was never quite that bad" shit I almost slipped up there.

She looked at me curiously before speaking "you know I'm not going to do anything to harm you guy's right? And I'm not going to go to the media…" I could hear the sincerity in her voice putting me at ease as she spoke "…it'd be a really stupid thing to do considering that I enjoy spending time with you" she smiled.

I sighed "I know" I told her looking her right in the eyes "but it's not just me I have to think about… there's my siblings… the people who raised us… so I can't tell you everything, not just yet at least" I gave her a sad smile.

She nodded her understanding "I get it… I can wait" I swear my heart swelled at those words, "we can still hangout though right?"

"Of course" I smiled though she still couldn't see because of my bandanna "nothing could stop me."

Our sweet moment was broken by the sound of my phone ringing; I answered sending Emily an apologetic look, "Yeah?"

"**Naomi its JJ" **came the voice on the other end of the line **"There's a fire in a tower block on Broad Street, it has 26 floors I believe your assistance would be greatly appreciated."**

"I'm on my way" I told him before hanging up and turning to Emily, "I have to go."

"I know" she told me as she stood moved closer before hugging me tightly she leant up to whisper good luck in my ear before pulling away "make sure you stay in one piece" she smiled "I'd like to do this again sometime."

"Likewise" I told her before leaning in, making her close her eyes, I shifted my bandanna enough to press my lips to her cheek. I don't know what possessed me to do it but the blush that spread across her face, as I quickly covered mine back up and pulled away, was totally worth it.

"See you soon" I called before leaping from the balcony and off into the night to do what I do best.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the series, also you should check out my other stories if you like zombies and things such as that.**

**Reviews are always welcome (but you know that by now right? ;))**

**Until next time you lovely, incredible, totally totally fantastically brilliant people! 3**

**p.s. Are all of the complements getting me back in your good books?**

**... let me know**


End file.
